Kitten Through The Window
by Kuniknighte
Summary: A story about Akihito as a stray cat and how he and Asami meet. I am new at this so tell me how this works out. Warning: Hints at BoyXBoy
1. Stray Kitten

The night smelled of dirt and trash as the moon shinned down on the pavement that Akihito sat on. His fur stood on end in preparation for a battle. The city he lived in rarely smelled good and never left one without scars. His fur was matted with mud and blood and he knew that by the end of the night his fur would be even worse. The alleyway where he was being corner into by three dogs was a bricked in dead end with sparse puddles that reflected the moon in its entirety. The dogs took another step toward the kitten, saliva dripping from their open mouths.

Fear laced through the young cat when one of the bigger dogs let loose a huge growl that seemed to shake his world. What Akihito did not realize was that his body was now trembling in fear of what could happen. Normally he could handle one dog and run till the stupid mutt gave up but with three after him and being trapped as a bonus he could almost taste death on the tip of his tongue.

Finally Akihito saw his chance, one of the dogs had shifted and left a slight gap in the line of snarling mutts. Seeing this, he jumped swiftly through the hole and shot off like a bullet. He did not have to turn to assume the black embodiments of evil were following. His claws clicked on the pavement as he flew through the night. Through the winding streets of his town, past houses and other dead ends. He knew the ins and outs of the town, he was born here after all, and he used this as his best weapon to escape death yet again.

After spotting a wired fence in front of him, he had to make a fast decision, up or down. He saw a very small hole in the bottom of the fence, probably made by another cat, and dashed for it. The breathes of the dogs were literally on Akihito's neck when he skidded under the barrier.

Metal scrapped across his back and he felt fur being ripped out violently by the fence above him. After slipping through he turned around on shaky legs to see the dogs could not fit through the tiny hole, in fact Akihito was lucky to make it through with his head still attached.

One of the dogs started howling in anger that his pray had alluded him but the mongrels seemed to not be able to follow Akihito. The tiny kitten sat down softly, trying to stop the pain that laced through his back. He licked his paw and rubbed the wet appendage against the fur that now had blood lightly coating it.

After a moment the pain lessened some and Akihito opened the eyes he had not realized he had closed. When he did he finally realized that the ally was far too quiet. The three flea-bitten vermin had disappeared. This unnerved the young stray cat, where had they gone and would they return for him?

He turned and ran to a deserted street. Not a single car was in sight so Akihito made a mad dash for the other side. Half way across he heard the baying of three hounds that were searching for his blood. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, allowing his legs to pump faster. Within moments two of the dogs seemed to appear on the opposing side of the empty street. Akihito was lucky to skid to stop before running headlong into the snarling mutts. They both barked and started to chase him again. He turned tail and ran down the middle of the street with what felt like the hounds from hell following. He was quickly approaching an intersection of two streets, his current deserted one and a not so deserted on. Feet away from the newer street he saw a long car, or as the humans called it a limousine, start to drive past. They were driving fairly fast but the rear window was open so Akihito did something he probably should not have done. Without breaking stride the kitten jumped as high as he could and he just managed to soar through the rear open window. He landed with a soft flump on a rich leather seat next to a equally richly dressed man who appeared startled to the small kittens appearance.

The man snapped something in his hand closed as he turned to stare at Akihito. The kitten now felt dirty and very insignificant in the presence of this man. He looked up and down at the human as he stared back. The man had kept dark hair and golden eyes that glimmered even in the dim moonlight that shone through the open window.

The tiny intruder continued to stare, almost frozen in fright and curiosity. The man's lips moved and he said, "Kirishima, stop." The mans voice hardly even raised but the vehicle stopped suddenly. In the absence of movement the kitten stilled even farther. Fear flowed from his head like a cold stream and settled in the tip of his tail like a stone. What was this human going to do to him?

The mans large hand began to reach in Akihito's direction. The kitten jumped back and hissed loudly. Haunches raised and fur sticking in every which way and still the hand did not even pause. The man reached past Akihito to the door handle and opened it.

A deafening growl rang out as one of the dogs jumped toward the now open door. The damn mongrels had followed Akihito, those things can be pretty persistent when they wanted to.

Just as the dog was in mid jump Akihito spun and attacked. Normally the kitten would rather run from all trouble and escape but when between a rock (the golden eyed man) and a hard place (three hell hounds) he would take the da*n dogs any day. His claws were quickly unsheathed and dug into the dogs back. With a flick of his tail he used his forward momentum to throw himself over the dog and right into the face of another.

Akihito had just enough time to swing his paws and cut the mutts right eye. Blood splattered on The kittens face. As he landed on his paws the two dogs whined loudly and turned tail. The three of them left like the cowards they were.

The kitten huffed and hissed in victory and he did not notice the presence of someone right behind him until he was too late. A large hand grabbed his scruff and lifted him off the ground. Akihito's paws dangled uselessly as his body was turned so he could see the golden eyed man.

He was not alone this time another man, this one tall and thin with dark hair and glasses stood next to the one who held Akihito hostage. Glasses turned away from the small kitten in what seemed disgust and bowed slightly to the golden eyed man, "Asami-sama, were there any injuries?"

The man with the gold eyes named Asami quickly shook his head but did not take his eyes off of Akihito. The kittens filth seemed to seep onto the mans hand and Akihito feared angering the human because of it. He began to struggle in the black haired man's grasp but did not manage to get anywhere. He flung his front claws out, trying to scratch him and get released from captivity but to no avail.

The moment his struggling began Asami shifted the kitten into the crook of his arm. The sudden movement frightened the small one and he ceased all movement for a few fur raising seconds. What was this strange human planning and why was he holding him?

The other human, Akihito guessed his name is Kirishima, nodded softly and asked in an emotionless voice, "Will we be leaving, Asami-sama?"

Asami looked up at the other man with a blank face that might as well have been made out of stone for all the emotion it held, "Yes, take me back home."

No one looked toward Akihito when these words were exchanged. The older man stepped into the vehicle through the still open door. When the door closed behind him Akihito began to have a strange sense of the walls closing in on him. The back seat, expansive though it was, was much too enclosed for the kittens liking. The prisoning arms that held him kept him in place against the mans chest. Akihito could just see the windows close in a finality. The little, dirty kitten would not be leaving any time soon.

After he came to this conclusion he decided to try and fight but he had not realized just how much of a strain he had put his body under in order to escape those mutts until he closed his eyes. He fell into the void the moment his eyes shut and he knew no more.

Akihito shuffled in his sleep. For some reason the ground was unnaturally soft today and he wanted to remain asleep. Light shone down on his pelt and made the mud crust on his pelt. A small smile graced the kittens face as he flipped over. The movement dumped him onto the floor at the base of a huge bed.

Panic surged through his small body as he awakened with a sudden jolt. He stood in a dark human dwelling with a bed that he had been laying on. From his guess he estimated that the Asami man had taken him to his sleeping place for food. Akihito ran around trying to escape the black room. The windows were shut and the door that most of the human nests had was closed. He even tried to pry it open but his tiny paws did little in his quest for freedom.

The little kitten began to mew in fear, would the human at least kill him before he began to eat him, or would he play with him like Akihito did sometime to his own pray? He did not stop mewing at the wooden door until a hand shot seemingly out of no where and grabbed the kitten around the middle. His breath was stolen from him as Asami lifted him into the air.

The man was standing in the middle of the room now holding the struggling kitten to his chest. Asami had nothing on but a towel and Akihito knew that the humans other pelt must have been dirty. The human shifted Akihito so that he could see the kittens face. Akihito tried his best wide eyes to try to get the human to let him go. Asami turned away from the door and moved to the other side of the room. There, hidden in the shadows, was another door that Akihito had not noticed before.

The older man pulled the door open and turned on the lights. The inside had a big bowl that Akihito could lay and snuggle in and another big bowl that looked as though Asami could lay down and stretch. Fear raked the kittens small form as the older man dropped the kitten into the smaller of the two bowls.

The inside was cold and made Akihito shiver to the bone, even through his fur. He turned to look up at the man but suddenly a hand descended and held Akihito down on his belly. Before the feline could understand what was happening water splashed down his body. The sudden shock made he yowl, pleading with the human to stop. The water made him feel as though he were drowning and before long the kitten found that he had trouble breathing.

Without the kittens notice the human scrubbed down his back and all around. When the water finally ended and allowed Akihito to breath that was all he could do. He layed on his belly gasping for breathe and trembling in fear of the onslaught of water that may come at any moment.

A warm, furry, and white thing encased Akihito suddenly and began to rub his fur dry. When the warm towel was taken away the kitten noticed that he could see his pretty golden pelt. The mud and crusted blood had been washed away and the human Asami stood over him, nodding in approval at his now clean fur.

For a single moment all the kitten could do was look at his own body. It had been so long since he had see the uncrusted color and wonder filled him at its beauty. Asami's huge hand grabbed Akihito gently from the bowl and carried him to the other dark room.

Once Akihito was free from the human's clutches he jumped down and hid under the bed. He knew that the man could grab him if he truly wanted but he was counting on him being too tired to bother. A laugh came from somewhere above the cat, "Oh, so yo think you can run from me, my little wild cat. Come out from under there or I will bathe you in the sink again."

A shiver ran through Akihito as he weighted his options. He could stay here and probably be caught and nearly drowned again, or he could go out and take his chances with the human. He stepped out cautiously from under the bed. He saw no one in the room and he was horribly confused. He was certain he had not heard Asami leave the room. Where could the human have gone?

A voice came from above the small cat, "There you are. Good boy, you came out. Up on the bed, Akihito."

Confusion raced through his mind, did he just call him by his name? Akihito did not even remember how he got his name but he had called himself that since he could remember. Some how the human knew the kittens name. He jumped up as far as he could and just made it up onto the soft bed.

He turned away from the human, he already could not think properly and the human certainly did not help that fact. He walked to the end of the bed and laid down with a soft flump. Just as he closed his eyes the hand that he had come to know all to well grabbed him and dragged him up to the top of the bed. He was placed on one of the pillows with Asami looking at him, "You will stay right here until morning, understood?"

Without waiting for an answer the older man turned away from Akihito. The kitten was stunned at the human's actions but decided that obeying him was the best course of action for the time being. Akihito closed his eyes softly and allowed sleep to take him away again but his time he knew he would be able to sleep longer.


	2. Bored in Asami's Office

The sun shone down on Akihito as he commenced with his morning bath. As a stray you quickly give up on them because of the constant crusting of mud, blood or both. Now his tongue ran over his golden pelt and he tasted nothing but the human wash stuff that Asami put on him.

Last night he realized that the human meant to keep him inside his nest. He knew of those other cats that did not leave human nests, pets they were called, and they usually depended on humans to hunt for them. Hate seared through Akihito's body, He would not allow anyone to take care of him. The thought of begging the golden eyed man for food from his hunt hurt his pride, made it wilt as a flower in the desert. Refusal hung in the air as the morning sun shine hit his eyes. He would never allow some human to feed him, he would sooner have been eaten by those dogs.

A robin perched on the window ledge outside of the window over the oak headboard. It squeaked at him as though it knew Akihito could not leave the pillow he sat on for fear of Asami's wrath. The little feathered fiend began to peck the window in the most annoying fashion and the kitten pondered just getting up to scare it off.

It was then that the human began to stir, he flipped over and stared at Akihito with his golden eyes. No sound was made as the black haired man got up and opened the bed room door. He then left the door open and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. A small sense of freedom shot through the small kitten.

His paws fidgeted for a single moment before darting for the door. Beyond the once barrier was a hallway with fluffy concrete that cuddled his paws like his mothers pelt. He walls were a horrid white that made Akihito's pelt stand on end. What was the human obsession with hiding from nature in their nests? Did they not understand that white usually meant death and prey avoided the color like the plague.

The hallway opened suddenly to an expanse full of mountainous human objects. To one side was a room with a half bed and a table with a human screen on the wall in front of it. He saw windows in that room but none of them were open so he scanned to the other side. The floor in the second room looked closer to the cement he had grown up knowing and, the most important thing to Akihito, over the edge of a counter was an open window.

With a yowl of delight the golden kitten made a mad dash for the window. His claws made a screech as the linoleum beneath him caused him to slip. Without his padded paws under him anymore he slid across the small kitchen on his butt.

A counter grew bigger as he was quickly approaching it. The kitten tried to back pedal but it was far too late and he slammed into it, hard. The vibration of his collision froze Akihito in pain. His spine groaned in discomfort. Before he could move a black and silver object suddenly crashed into a thousand piece, directly in front of him. Pieces of the now shattered coffee machine just missed the frightened kitten as he mearly stared at what could have been his death.

Fear and self preservation dictated Akihito's next movements as he ran away, not toward the open window but into the living room. The carpet under him gave little comfort as he sunk under the couch.

The dark and small space gave him a chance to collect his thoughts. If he had moved a single inch in any direction then he could have been killed. His tail wrapped around his paws and he finally noticed that his whole body was shaking. Blood was pooling out of his paw where a piece of glass had cut him but he paid it no mind. He just stared ahead of himself and shook in fear like a little mouse that feared all predators.

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway but still Akihito did not move. Asami's feet stopped in the living room. He then moved into the kitchen and for a moment Akihito thought that the human had forgotten about him but to no avail, "Akihito...AKIHITO! Get in here before I get angry."

Fear that already flowed freely through Akihito's veins now sunk into his bones and gave a chilling feeling. His paws were far too heavy to move so he gave up after the first try. His tail slunk back and forth in the attempt but he once again wrapped it around his paws.

The human's feet came into Akihito's vision, they slowly approached the couch in almost a controlled manner. Asami stopped just above the couch that Akihito currently hid under.

A hand shot out and grabbed the trembling kitten by the scruff. Without a sound, the kitten is yanked from his hiding place and pulled into the humans chest. The human's big hand softly patted and rubbed the kitten soothingly. Akihito's tremblings slowly decreased until the only thing he noticed as the big mans hand. Nuzzling the hand, Akihito wished it would never end. In those hands he felt no fear at all and he knew that he would be protected. Never once had he felt that someone else could help him survive, but for those few minutes he knew Asami would.

The hand pulled away, causing Akihito to mew in disappointment. He was then pulled up to looked into those golden eyes, "There now, all better. I can not leave you alone, now can I? I guess you will have to come with me to work then."

The kitten was stuffed into the crook of the older man's arm as they both left the pent house. In the elevator Akihito tried all he could to escape but quickly realized that it was hopeless. Nothing he did fazed the human at all so he gave up shortly after. In the vehicle, not the same one from last night but it looked just like it, Akihito was finally allowed to roam freely in the back seat.

Akihito rolled around under the seat and found a dust bunny to play in. After being getting perfectly dirty he grinned demonically. Checking carefully that Asami was not looking he rubbed up against the man's leg in what would seem like an affectionate gesture. The once black pant leg was now stained brown and gray with dust and sticky stuff from under the seat. The now familiar hand came down on Akihito's head and patted it as though he cared not for the state of his pants. All fun in the game was lost so the kitten ran off to look for something else to play with. After quickly finding nothing he jumped onto Asami's lap for a nap. Boredom drove his eyelids to close as the lulling from the car comforted him.

Asami spoke softly as he began to pet the small cat, "You must be bored to be laying here." No answer was given save for a flick of the kitten's tail. The human laughed and smirked, continuing, "Maybe we can find you something to play with for trips such as this, but until then you will have to suffer."

The kitten purred and did not respond, he could not concentrate enough to notice what the human was saying because of the hand itching his ear so gently. The kitten was so content that he did not even fight when the human picked him up and got out of the car. Both of them moved through a building into a huge office.

Once the door was shut Asami put the kitten down on the desk with a pile of paper right in front of him. Without need to say anything Akihito knew that he could not play with anything on the desk so he jumped off in search of something fun. Underneath the bookshelves in the corner of the room he found a long since lost handkerchief. The fabric was soft silk and dark blue in color. Akihito pawed it and threw it around in giddiness.

By the time Akihito thought of anything else but the blue fabric Asami was already sitting behind his desk, on the phone.

Hours went by and Akihito soon layed in the middle of the room with his cloth under his front paws. After so long playing and running around Asami's office, the kitten was tired and wanted a nap. Just before he had fully fallen asleep the door opened. Akihito jumped in fright and ran under Asami's desk.

Kirishima stepped into the room, holding a file that the boss had requested. A streak of blonde and gold could be seen fly under the oak desk. The boss did not seem at all concerned by the sudden movement but looked at Kirishima expectantly, "You have what I asked for?"

The folder shuffled slightly as the man pushed his glasses up, "Yes sir, They were quite willing to help once they learned what they stood to lose if they did not." Asami-sama smirked and held out his hand for the folder.

As the humans exchanged a file Akihito commanded himself to calm down. Acting like pray only made humans want to chase him even more. The kitten noticed that his blue cloth was now being stepped on by the new human, Kirishima he believed the human was named.

Anger surged through his golden pelt like an electric current. That human had some nerve to step on it like Akihito could not see him.

The kitten shot out of his hiding spot and ran over to the black clad human. He pounced on the foot holding his toy hostage, his claws dug into flesh and blood now coated his tiny paws. The human jumped back in fear of the hissing and spitting demon that had attached itself to his leg.

Once Akihito's toy was released from under Kirishima's shoe the kitten jumped down and snatched it between his teeth. Looked up in pride he swaggered back to Asami's desk with his prize.

Asami smiled and whispered as he watched the kitten's tail swish back and forth in pride of his capture, "quite the wild cat, don't you agree Kirishima." The man in front of Asami nodded expressionlessly, "Now then give me that file and continue."

The humans quickly forgot about the tiny kitten that layed down on his cloth. Akihito kept his ears pointed at the humans but he did not pay attention to a thing they said, and thus his days in Asami's office had begun with a blue cloth and a bloody paw.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for all those reviews everyone. I will try to keep updating regularly. This story is for a creative writing class though so I can not do anything inappropriate. :( **

**Try to think of when Akihito called Asami "The Human" As calling him a bastard. **

**Thanks, Knighte:)**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Sorry but I don't own anything other than this situation I put Akihito in. These characters are the property of Yamane Ayano! Thanks**

"The meeting with China will go along as planned, Asami-sama. Fei-Long will be here at 3:15 with the deed. Everything should go smoothly." Kirishima stated while pushing his glasses up.

The man behind the desk did not move a single inch as he listened to what his secretary was saying about his schedule for today. Akihito shuffled around and stopped listening to the two humans and their strange speech. The little kitten layed in a fluffy cat bed that Asami had gotten for his office. Small changes had occurred to accommodate Akihito and they numbered enough to annoy the prideful kitten.

The blue handkerchief that Akihito had found had been made into a collar like accessory that was worn at all times. The fabric had been stamped with Asami's family crest and a phone number printed on the back of it. The human told Akihito he did that so he could never escape, no matter where the kitten ran to, someone would always drag him back.

Next to his bed on the extended window sill sat a ball with a bell in it. Akihito tried his best to break the outside shell and get the little bell within but he had yet to succeed.

His favorite thing to play with was a pretty purple feather attached to a stick. The problem was that Asami had to play with him for it to be any fun so he now layed on his fluffy perch, attempting to take a nap.

The sun filtered through his pelt in the early afternoon air. Akihito knew of days like this on the street but they were few and far between. A day where you feared for nothing and could just lay down and nap the day away. Fear and happiness kept close company as a stray and few knew the difference between them. Pray and predator fought for what was theirs and even what was someone elses. Blood covered the victorious and the ones who lost had nothing left to call their own, not even their lives.

However now that Akihito lived with Asami he did not feel that fear of having his food, resting place, or his life stolen in the night. In fact Akihito feared very little and instead felt completely content to just laze around all day and play kitten games.

Akihito's pride demanded that he hunt for his pray so he ate little of what Asami put in front of him. The things he tried to feed the kitten at first disgusted him, it was dry and powdery. The kitten hated it so much that he continuously tipped the bowl over and peed on the morning after Asami was horribly angry at Akihito for making a mess in the human's kitchen. The next day however when he found it in a similar state despite the warning he finally got the idea that the food disgusted the young cat.

Asami then got the kitten wet food that tasted like fish that Akihito loved greatly. The only problem that the kitten now faced was hunting for his food. He kept very little pride fluttering behind him like a torn banner but he refused to give in.

The first time that Asami dished it out on the counter Akihito had a great idea. He hopped up on to the counter and pounced on the man's out stretched hand. He inflicted no pain but managed to snatch a small bit of food from Asami. He ran away with his edible prize and hid under the couch, now his favorite place to seek solitude.

A voice eminated from the kitchen, "Akihito," a deep laugh interseeded, then the voice continued, "Do not go biting the hand that feeds you now. There is no reason for you to steal food when I was about to give it to you."

The sound of a ceramic bowl being placed on the tile floor reached Akihito's ears but he had already came to the decision that he would not take food that he did not hunt for himself.

For a short time Asami noticed that the bowl remained full through out the day. Akihito refused to eat anything in the bowl but he did not seem against the food itself. This made the human quite confused and so he sought the answer as quickly as he could, because he did not like that his kitten was not eating.

Soon after he came up with an idea, perhaps the kitten did not like being fed by a human, prideful little wild cat that he was. Therefore Asami began to hide bits of the wet food around his apartment and Akihito had to find it. The first time this happened Akihito was confused beyond belief.

The human had yet to pull out the food for his meal and Akihito knew that Asami loved to keep to a time table. His meal was always directly after the human's shower and before the human's morning smoke. But there the human sat, smoking the day away without having opened any food for the small kitten. Akihito depended on grabbing a small piece directly from Asami's hand.

Jumping up on Asami's lap, Akihito rubbed against the man's shoulder, trying to tell him that he was hungry. The kitten held on to what little pride he had left and did not look the human in the eye and made no noise as he waited for Asami to understand what he was saying.

The human laughed his deep laugh and blew smoke over the top of Akihito's head, "Are you looking for something to eat? Go find it you lazy cat."

The kitten turned sharply to look the human in the eyes, angry as only a cat could be. He turned tail and jumped off of Asami's lap. Akihito knew he would show the human just how a cat hunts.

His nose hit the air above him as he sat down and just smelled. All the scents before him mixed into one another, Asami and his daft cigarettes, the couch with its leather musk, all the human food in the kitchen, the cleaning things in the bathroom, and outside smell from the entryway. However something faint caught his attention now, the smell of the fish food that Asami usually gave him. The scent seemed to come from no where and everywhere.

The human must have hidden it around the nest the night before, after Akihito fell asleep. He followed the scent carefully, for it was faint and difficult to track. He padded into the master bedroom and pawed at the closed closet door. After a minute of difficulty Akihito managed to pull it open. He squeezed through the tiny opening he had made and sniffed for his food.

Inside a basket of smelly metal containers was a small piece of his food, and thus began his daily food hunts. Every morning he would search the whole nest for food that the human would hide the night before. After the kitten had eaten enough Asami would snatch him up and drag the sleepy kitten to his office.

So Akihito stared out of the window at the sky beyond. The strange thing is that he did not truly miss the stray life, no he missed something much deeper than that. He missed the freedom of running from one end of the city to the other. He missed sitting down on the wall next to a park and listening to children shout and scream as they played. He missed being able to do what he wanted when he wanted. Akihito would not allow this to go on for much longer, he had tried to escape a few times already but they all failed, horribly. All that he managed to do in his escape attempts was get Asami angry at him and earn a bath.

The furthest away he got was just in the elevator, Kirishima spotted him and dragged him back into the pent house, right into Asami's waiting arms. His attempts must be better thought out but Akihito had yet to think of a good plan of escape. All windows were out, the only ones he was allowed to be near were about ten stories up with no other roofs nearby. Asami personally carried the small kitten between the nest, the car, and the office.

Currently there was nothing the kitten could do so he put the thought out of his mind. He looked at the clouds and allowed his thoughts to travel.

Why was it that humans could do what they wanted when they wanted and cat had to kill each other just to survive? Asami lived without a care in the world and it angered Akihito just how different human life was compared to a stray cats.

The anger slowly dissipated as the sun began to lull the kitten into a doze. His thoughts were of the past, of his mother and his father, of his brothers and sisters, and of his first battle. The memories were vivid and brought comfort to the kitten. His eyes closed quickly as he allowed his memories to bring him on a trip. Through his thoughts into a void of time, one not well navigated by most.

A knock sounded through the large room, awakening the kitten from his light slumber. Asami responded in an emotionless tone, "Enter."

The door opened to admit a man with long, dark hair and a dark suit that looked almost like Asami's. He stepped across the room, up to Asami's desk, and greeted the older man. Both of the humans exchanged words that Akihito did not pay attention to in the least. The only thing the kitten noticed was the long hair, that flowed past the mans lower back, sway and flick around. The kitten's eyes followed the locks of a new toy that he sought after.

The human sat down across from Asami, allowing his hair to fan out and hand over the arm of the chair. Akihito jumped down from the window sill and began to stalk toward the other human. His goal, the black strands of the man's hair.

As silently as a shadow the young cat slunk to the edge of the chair, unnoticed. Jumping with claws outstretched, he aimed for the hair but at the last minute the human shifted and with him, his hair. The kitten missed and fell, directly into an open briefcase that leaned precariously against the chair. With Akihito's added momentum the briefcase fell and slammed shut.

Akihito was suddenly encased in darkness with the feeling of paper and files under his paws. Fear bubbled slowly under the surface of Akihito's emotions but he refused to give in to the irrational emotion, he pawed the edges of his prison but found no opening.

He now surely began to panic, he mewed and yowled as loudly as was possible for the small kitten but their was no response or sudden freedom.

Movement came suddenly, the briefcase he was imprisoned in was lifted into the air by an invisible hand. After a few moments of jostling movements that brought the kitten down on his belly from nausea everything stopped and the blackness spread out before him, never ending. For a moment he wonder if whether living with Asami was as bad as the place he was about to go.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, reading them made me want to post this as soon as possible. **

**Tell me what you think about Akihito, do I play him correctly or not?**

**REVIEW*FAVORITE*FOLLOW**

**If you think that this story is worth it...**

**Thanks, **

**Knighte:)**


	4. Kidnapped!

Nausea raged through Akihito's stomach as the briefcase came to an abrupt halt. Over the journey the case had been thrown, dragged, carried, and shuffled so many times that Akihito did not know which way was up anymore. There were loud noises, high pitched siren like noises and talking was almost constant.

Silence dominated the now stale air in the briefcase and Akihito had hardly any energy to shift among the papers. A click sounded in Akihito's ears as the case was finally opened. Long black hair fluttered above the kitten and he knew who had inadvertently kidnapped him.

The Chinese man from Asami's office sat down on a desk with the briefcase open in front of him. Akihito made a jump for his life but because he was still disoriented from the jostling earlier when he did his feet jumbled together and he crashed on his face. The human man stared at the little demon that had crashed on his desk.

Fear spiked through Akihito and he tried to run away again but with the same result. Finally the kitten settled with hissing at the man while rubbing his injured nose. The man called out in a language that Akihito did not understand.

For a moment the two stared into each others eyes and neither of them moved but suddenly a hand shot out from behind the small golden cat and threw him into a cage. The metal was cold against his fur as he landed on the floor of the cage.

The bars in front of Akihito were iron or steel of some sort and he doubted he could do anything to them but that did not stop him from trying. His teeth gnawed on the bitter metal as the Chinese man stared at the kitten in fascination. Akihito found no give in the bars and settled back on his haunches in bars would not be broken by a small kitten, a rabid dog maybe but definitely not Akihito, and the rest of the carrier was made of unforgiving steel planes. The whole thing looked like a small metal box with metal bars for the front, probably so one could view the occupant.

Akihito knew that escaping by himself would be impossible but the humans would at some point have to open the small cage. There was no food or water in the metal carrier and they would not think of starving the kitten, would they?

The human picked up the cage from where it was placed on his desk and moved it to the floor under the desk. He spoke to Akihito in a language that the kitten did not understand, sure he had heard it once or twice before on the streets but he could not understand it.

The cage now was almost completely dark, not that it bothered the kitten but Akihito could feel the cold from the bottom of the cage intensify and radiate through his paws and under his pelt. The bitter cold made him shiver and he layed down, in hope of keeping warm.

His tail and pelt did almost nothing to keep the metal of the cage from freezing him from the inside out. Akihito began to remember those nights on the street when he couldnt get warm either. Living with Asami must have made him too soft. The metal bit into his pelt slightly so he shifted to the side. He heard people coming in and out of the room.

That strange language was being spoken every few seconds but the conversation tone of the people made everything sound like Asami talking in his office.

Minutes turned into hours and his stomach growled loudly all the while. It felt like days since he had last eaten. The taste of food was a constant day dream that riddled his mind for those hours of imprisonment. Time slugged by with the rumbling of his stomach the only indicator of time.

Akihito lay on the floor of his prison, huddled in the smallest ball possible for maximum warmth,when the cage was grabbed and lifted from under the desk. The long haired human stared through the bars at Akihito and spoke in his language that the kitten was coming to hate more and more.

The door to the crate was opened slowly but Akihito could not summon enough energy to fight or run, instead he layed on the floor like the pray he was. His pride that clung to him tried to make him scratch and bite the human but all the kitten could manage was a small hiss.

The human extended his hand and plucked the kitten from the cage by the scruff of his neck. Akihito did not fight the hand and instead danged limply in the humans grasp. The man stared into Akihito's eyes for a moment before his gaze settled on the blue handkerchief around the kitten's neck.

After a moment some energy spiked through the small kittens body. Akihito began to squirm in the man's grip but the hand just redoubled their grasp. The human never stopped looking at the blue fabric around Akihito's neck and this began to anger the kitten. The man caught him but then just left him to hang like some prize to be paraded around. One should not play with their prey and his mother always told him to kill them quickly. Did this human understand that just because Akihito was his caught prey did not mean he could gloat in his face about it.

Just as Akihito was about to attempt scratching the Chinese man the human placed the kitten softly on the desk. The hand gently held Akihito flat to the desk as the human picked up his phone and talked into it.

The kitten made no attempt at escaping. He had learned with Asami that as long as the human had a grip like this there was no escape let alone the room was sealed as well. A sense of hopelessness washed over him and left him in a dark mood.

After a few minutes of that strange language that Akihito did not understand it changed. Suddenly the human before him was speaking the language that he knew, "Asami, I believe I have something of yours." There was a small silence before Fei-Long continued, "Perfectly unharmed. In fact the little beast tried to scratch me a few times."

Akihito knew that on the other line Asami was speaking to Fei-Long but the kitten, even with his acute hearing, could not quite make out his words. "No, I do not think that that will be necessary, Asami. I believe we can look after this little 'Akihito' until you can arrive to retrieve him." More silence that seemed to drone on, "Very well. We will await your arrival."

The phone receiver was slammed down with such force that Akihito began to tremble in fear of being hit by the human. The hand over him applied even more pressure, causing Akihito to flatten his ears in distain. After a moment the hand loosened and Akihito was allowed to sit up.

Looking around at his surroundings he realized that he was no longer in his city. Outside of the window across from the kitten was a huge city with lights windows and peopel, just like Akihito's, but the kitten knew that it was not his city. The streets and buildings were not right, them emanated wrongness from their very core. His fur puffed out as the world seemed to have been swept out from under him.

Just as Akihito began to growl at his sudden lack of knowledge of his current location the door to the office opened. A boy about ten years old walked in. The boy held a tray with a cup of tea and his head was held at an almost impossible hight, like he was horribly proud to be delivering it to Fei-Long.

The smaller human stopped in front of the desk and stared at Akihito, almost as though he had never seen a kitten before. The room seemed chill for a moment before Akihito came up with an idea, sometimes a cute voice worked on Asami. That was rare to almost never but when it did work Akihito got what he wanted in moments and currently what he wanted was food.

A mew burst forth from Akihito as he padded toward the child. He tilted his head to the side softly and purred, almost begging for anything at this point. He did not want to be placed in that cold metal cage again so pride be damned.

Again came the language that the kitten did not understand but now he pleaded with his eyes and ignored all human words. Panic seared through his pelt all the way to the tip of his nose when he saw the boy's eyes go cold. The kitten realized quickly that the small human was not going to help him but before he could move away another hand shot out of no where and grabbed the kitten by his tail.

Pain and anger spiked in Akihito, his tail felt as though someone had pulled it off. His vision turned red as he yowled in pain, flailing and scratching anything in reach. That almost immeasurable moment of pain was gone when Akihito was once again chucked into another cage, this one bigger but stronger.

By this time Akihito was done, what was with these humans? Did they think that he enjoyed being manhandled like that? Or that he thought of cages as a vacation home. The anger that flowed freely through the kitten's blood would not allow him to relax. Instead he paced back and forth in the cage while shouting profanity. Never once in his life had he wished that a human could understand him as much as he did now. He wanted to tell the older human just what he thought of the hand that kept chucking him in metal cages. He wished the man understood him when he told him just how much of his skin would be left if Akihito ever got a hold of him.

For a few moments the human stared at Akihito like he was a freak show. The kitten did not slow and he never stopped but after a little bit, when the noise did not stop, both of them began to get annoyed with the little furry demon.

Shouts came from both of the humans that Akihito could not understand so he just started yowling even louder. Humans and kitten slowly getting louder and louder until words reached Akihito's ears that he understood, "Cat, be silent before you get yourself killed."

The moment that Akihito heard those words pass the human's lips he went silent. Fei-Long and The boy, whose name is Tao, also went silent and stared at their feline prisoner.

The humans quickly understood that the kitten understood Japanese but not Chinese.A small little wild cat that belonged to Asami knew human language and to top it off, Akihito had to live here for a few days until Asami could fly out and pick him up.

Ideas began to float through Fei-Long's head, one that could help his business with Asami for the better.

Back in Asami's office, before Akihito got caught, when Fei-Long sat down neither of the yakutza made a noise for a moment. "I suppose you have the payment prepared." Fei-Long asked in his thick chinese accent.

Asami took a drag from his cigarette before he responded, "The price is too steep for the properties value." When the chinese man heard that he cracked his knuckles, "Excuse me? That was a completely fair price. You either want the club or not, Asami."

Anger pierced through Asami and he slammed his fist on his desk. In the echoes of the loud noise no one noticed a briefcase fall and slam shut. Asami did not move and kept his voice emotionless when he spoke, "I will not accept your terms. The value of that property will go down in the matter of a week. Why don't you go back to Hong Kong and I will continue doing business with you when you have seen reason."

Fei-Long was angry that Asami saw fit to treat him like a child but decided that angering the great Asami was not a good choice in the current situation. He stood up, grabbed his briefcase roughly and stormed out in a huff.

Asami sat at his desk, puffing on his cigarette and contemplating if the club he wanted to buy in China was worth all the trouble. As he thought his eyes were drawn to the window where Akihito was napping, but he found the bed strangely empty. Asami smiled softly and snuffed out his cigarette as he stood up. Akihito always tried to escape when he though Asami was not paying attention and the kitten entertained the human endlessly because of it.

The mans golden eyes guided over the room in search of the kitten. The windows were empty of the golden kitten's pelt, the furniture held no napping form, and no sound of kitten mischief rang though the room. Concern flooded through the human, did Akihito escape while Fei-Long opened the door? Asami quickly called out, "Kirishima, get me the data from the cameras in my office and the hallway outside."

After a few minutes of searching for the small kitten he found that the kitten was no longer in his club. His kitten, His Akihito had finally escaped. Lighting a cigarette, Asami smiled softly. He would enjoy trying to recapture the kitten and when he did Akihito would regret running away.

**Author's Note**

**Again guys thank you all for those reviews. They inspired me to write more quickly. So, how is Akihito turning out? Was Fei-long characterized correctly? I don't know everything so opinions but please be kind to me, I AM NEW TO THIS!**

**Thank you again and I promise to write more by next Saturday at the latest. **

**Thanks, **

**Knighte:)**


	5. Tao's Meatbuns

Akihito was no where to be found. Asami had the whole town searched from top to bottom but no one had spotted hide or hair of his precious kitten. He even had Kirishima call to animal shelters just incase someone was too stupid to notice the golden kitten's handkerchief collar. Asami felt pure anger that his wild cat had some how escaped and then disappeared without a trace. He refused to allow a single rat leave the town without being double checked that it wasn't his Akihito.

He sat at his desk waiting for news of his kittens whereabouts when his personal line went off. Only his biggest buisness partners had that number so he picked it up, "Asami," A voice thick with a chinese accent responded, "Asami, I believe I have something of yours."

Asami's mind instantly understood what or rather who Fei-Long was speak of, "Akihito had better be uninjured." The yakuza felt no need to threaten the Chinese man on the phone, he would understand the underlaying death threat. The man responded, "Perfectly unharmed. In fact the little beast tried to scratch me a few times."

The older man inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, his kitten was okay and would be back in his arms, it was only a matter of time, "Very well, I will come and retrieve him right away." Asami stood up and was about to order Kirishima to prepare his personal jet when a voice stopped him, "No, I do not think that that will be necessary, Asami. I believe we can look after this little 'Akihito' until you can arrive to retrieve him."

Sitting down, Asami weighed his options of going and getting Akihito regardless of whether Fei-Long gave his permission or not but he quickly let that thought drop. He could not start a war over something like this when he could kill two birds with one stone. He smiled at the thought of calling Akihito a bird, the kitten would hiss at him and turn away in a pout. The yakuza almost laughed but resisted the urge.

"Then when I arrive in one week to take a look at the club I will pick up Akihito as well. I will expect you to bring him to the club so the transaction will occur there, promptly." Asami kept his voice even and business like.

The curt reply Fei-Long gave effectively ended the conversation, "Very well. We will await your arrival." Asami hung up the phone and called out for Kirishima, it was time to call out his Akihito search party and prepare for the new club in China.

Akihito's POV

Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Akihito still sat in the horrible metal crate with no food. Normally this would be no problem but the trip here and all the fighting in between had exhausted his food reserves. In a sense, Akihito was starving and beginning to get slightly annoyed at the human's inattention to his discomfort.

The kitten mewed and hissed almost constantly after a few hours of being ignored. No human so much as glanced at him, their eyes grazed past him as though he was nothing but a bug to them. Akihito came to a silent decision that the best course of action was to wait, to lay in wait for the right time to strike. After a few more hours the office emptied and the flouresent lights above the wildcat were turned off for the night. The kitten used his mind to its fullest potential, he pushed his head out carefully, mindful of his ears, and grasped the metal lock in his teeth.

Bitting down hard on the metal, Akihito pulled and pulled on the bar. After a few minutes of desperate pulling and scraping the metal bar pulled free and the door flung open. Finally free from his prison, Akihito ran to the door that was left slightly open. These humans must have been very stupid if they thought that one metal cage could stop Akihito from getting back to his town with his streets. He was a stray cat through and through and he craved the freedom he used to have on the streets.

The hallway was long and in the color of blood. Fear tried to spike through him but he drowned it in his growing adrenaline. He relished in the feeling of chasing and being chased. He could almost feel freedom on the tip of his tongue but first he had to get out into the night air. He came to a stop outside of a set of cold, metal doors, they were elevators.

The doors were closed air tight, making it impossible for the kitten to get down. Akihito looked around but the level he currently was on was a circle with not stairs, the only way down was the elevator. He ended up before the doors to the elevator again quite quickly.

He sat down and flicked his tail in contemplation. He could try to pry the doors open but he doubted he could do it. His eyes closed as he began to remember those days with Asami but more specifically, the moments that Asami used the elevator.

The human Kirishima would press the clear button with the strange human symbol that meant up and the doors opened. The kittens hazel eyes shot up about two feet and there, in the wood paneling of the wall, sat two clear buttons with two human symbols.

Of course the buttons were high above him but Akihito was going to let that stop him from escaping. He stood up and stretched his body from the tip of his tail all the way to his head. He sat back on his haunches, preparing for the leap.

He coiled back and pounced up, running his paws along the wall like he was running vertically up it. The button finally approached and he pushed his tiny paw on it. The button turned gold as he fell back. The ground was unforgiving beneath him but luckily cats always land on their feet. By the time Akihito landed on the ground a ding sounded through the hallway.

The golden kitten smiled and waved his tail in delight as the metal doors opened in front of him. The room was cramped and felt like the crate he had just escaped from but he padded in and began to search. He slowly began to remember again, Asami would step in and tap the top button to go up to his pent house and the bottom left button to get to the ground level.

The button above him taunted him with its clear plastic with the letter G on it. He knew that he could not jump again without pressing more buttons then the one he wanted. Akihito then remembered a trick he learned from leaping rooftops as a stray.

He jumped on the wall next to the buttons and pushed off toward the numbers and plastic. Once he pushed off he aimed his front paws toward the button he sought. However he moved too fast to hit it, instead his paws smacked on the wall just to the left of it. Without a pause in his motion he repeated his action and this time he managed to push the button and make it turn gold.

The doors shut behind Akihito and the floor moved, the floor remained under his paws but he felt everything move under him. The elevator plummeted down toward the ground and the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins sizzled to the surface. He felt exhilaration at finally being able to get down the elevator without some humans help.

Once the floor finally settled there came a loud ding and the metal doors opened. Akihito hardly even looked around at all, all he wanted was to feel the air brushing against his pelt. Even though his impulsiveness could have gotten his caught he was lucky enough that the guards were on there rounds at the time. The door was closed but Akihito refused to let that stop him, he rammed his body up against the wood of the heavy door. It shuttered and opened only a sliver but it was enough for the tiny kitten to squeeze through. The moon above him glittered and twinkled toward Akihito, almost in a welcome back.

He ran down the street and turned down an alleyway. He realized very quickly that he could not live in this town like this. His paws slowed to a stop behind a box on the edge of a dark, dank alleyway. He was no longer in the town he had grown to love, that he had survived in and he missed each and every single crack in the pavement. Akihito knew he had to go back to Tokyo but he questioned how, no one would help him. Any stray cat that saw Akihito and noticed the bright blue handkerchief around his neck would attack him assuming he was a house pet, in a sense he was but the prideful kitten refused to admit it.

He was left with very little choices, he could stay here and try to live out the rest of his life on the streets of Hong Kong, or he could try and get back to Tokyo by manipulating humans. The latter sounded like the better of the two.

An idea floated to Akihito's mind, he would wait for Asami to show up here at the office. Asami would take him home and then he could attempt to escape again. The only negative side to this plan was that Akihito doubted he could actually escape from Asami. He doubted with his soul that Asami would ever allow him to be free like he was right now.

He layed down on the cold cement, keeping his eyes trained on the street before him, he would wait for Asami to show up and take him home. Akihito allowed his eyes to close as he thought of Tokyo, his town that called out to him even from so far away.

Third Person's POV

The Chinese mafia were in an uproar, the leader of Japan's underworld was coming in that day and they had somehow lost the whole reason for his trip into their country. The kitten the Chinese had been looking after had escaped his metal cage, gotten down the twenty-five floors, and ran right out the front door. None of them could understand how this was possible but there was one thing they knew they had to do. They had to get Akihito back.

Fei-Long was almost in an internal panic, of course his face showed nothing but inside he was constantly pacing, waiting for the news that one of his men had caught the furry demon. Tao walked in with tea to try and calm the man. The boy placed his tray down and began to pour the tea right when a knock sounded through the office.

"Enter." Fei-Long said while sitting down in his chair behind his desk. The door opened to admit Yoh and a two other men. They stepped into the room quickly while Yoh brought Fei-Long up to speed with the hunt for Asami's pet kitten, "we have searched the buisness distract along with the north side and have come up empty, sir."

Fei-Long picked up his now full tea cup, "Very well, search the south side along with the harbor." Yoh bowed however before he could leave Tao turned to Fei-Long and silently requested that he be allowed to speak. The Chinese man nodded to the boy, allowing it, "sir? Has anyone searched next to the building?"

The group of men stared at the boy in question before Yoh asked, "Why would we do that? That cat would run as far as it could." Tao dropped his head quickly, sorry that he had spoken at all. Tao knew that Akihito did not know Hong Kong so therefor he would try to stay in a familiar place.

Fei-Long dismissed the boy, knowing that he was sorry for accidentally being disrespectful to Yoh. Tao left quickly with his tray and silently shut the door behind him. Walking down the hall while balancing said tray the boy wanted to help Fei-Long in any way that he could. He though for a moment before deciding that he would go and search the alleys around the office.

The air outside was cold and seemed to bite at the boy"s nose. He began a steedy pace and began to search all the alleys nearby. At first none of them seemed even remotely useful in his search for the golden kitten but finally he noticed something. There was a small patch of partially hardened mud in the cracks of one of the alleys, and in the mud was a trail of kitten paw prints. Those tracks could have come from any stray cat but Tao was optimistic that they were Akihito's paws that made them.

He noticed a bunch of boxes so, feeling that he was on to something, he began to pull them apart. At the bottom of the pile was a sleeping golden kitten with mud all over his pelt. Once the cold air reach the kitten he shuttered and turned away in hopes of maintaining his warmth. Tao reached out to grab him but it was too late, Akihito woke up after sensing a human close to him. The kitten raked his claws through the air but just as a warning, he did not hurt the little one.

Tao pulled his hand back quickly and said while rubbing his uninjured hand as though he could have felt those sharp claws dig into his skin, "You don't have to fear Akihito. We wont hurt you. Come back because I will not allow Sir Fei-Long to get into trouble because your selfish."

Anger flooded through Akihito's tiny body but he understood the boy's loyalty to the one who raise him. Before the kitten could so much as hiss at Tao for his sharp tongue his tummy decided to speak for him by rumbling extra loud. Tao and Akihito looked at each other awkwardly then Tao asked, "Were you hungry?" The kitten before him nodded solemnly as though he thought Tao would just lock him up anyway, without food again.

Tao had an idea to get Akihito to follow him willingly so he looked at him seriously, "Dont you go anywhere." The boy then turned and ran down the ally. Akihito thought for a moment about taking off anyway but he knew that there were men searching the whole city for him so he doubted he would get far before being caught. Settling back down on the ground and yawned. The air was slightly cold but Akihito was quickly growing used to it.

Just as Akihito was about to stand up and stretch the boy came back. Tao ran down the alley way holding a bag full of meatbuns. The delicious scent wafted to the kitten's nose and his tummy rumbled again. Padding forward, Akihito focused solely on the bag full of meatbuns that Tao held. The young human pulled out one of the treats and slowly extended it to the dirty kitten.

Akihito snatched the food from Tao's outstretched hand and gobbled it up quickly. Tao then pulled the remaining ones apart and made a trail of food from the alley all the way up to Fei-Long's office. The kitten followed, eating all the bit of food left for him. Akihito knew what the boy was doing but at the time he did not care, the buns tasted like heaven. Tao ended the trail on Fei-Long's desk where The boy had made the kitten a small bed out of his jacket.

Without a moments though Akihito layed down in the warmth and let his exhaustian take over. For some reason the kitten felt safe with Tao so he allowed sleep to drag his mind into the darkness.

A few hours later Fei-Long arrived back in his office with Yoh to find Tao asleep in one of the chairs and the kitten that they had been endlessly searching for asleep on his desk. The golden pelt was slightly dirty and Layed on Tao's jacket but the kitten was otherwise unharmed. The chinese man was not happy that Tao had not contacted him the moment he found the furry terror but did not want to wake either of the sleeping figures. Almost everyone in Hong Kong breathed a sigh of relief that Akihito was found and prayed that nothing else would happen to Asami's little bright kitten.


	6. Japanese Star

Author's Note

Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews. I debated on wether or not to answer some of them with another review or if to answer them right here. I decided to answer them right here.

A few of you guys asked about Akihito turning into a human. I have decided that this story already has a set ending but if I make a squeal, which will depend on wether or not this story is good or not, I will definitely make Akihito turn into a human. :)

The questions about how Asami knew Akihito's name should be answered in the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

I really am thankful for all the reviews, they make me write faster and better then before and I turn into a giddy school girl when I read them.

Thank you so much,

Knighte:)

Lights flashed through the bars of the metal crate that Akihito was housed in. The cold metal bit into his paws though he hardly noticed it. His hazel eyes flashed from one human form to another in the din of the club. His crate was hanging and swinging at the hip of one of Fei-Long's lackeys as he looked from face to face. The kitten was undoubtedly looking for Asami, though he would never admit as much. Bodies flashed in the stobe lights to the horrid, loud music with the smell of alcohol permeating the air.

The human did not pause and allow Akihito to look around for his ticket back to Tokyo, instead he walked through a door marked 'staff' and pulled the kitten into what looked like another office. Akihito did not understand what was with these people and their offices but it was really starting to annoy him.

The lights in this room however were more manageable, his eyes did not sting with the effort of looking about any more. The noise died down as the door shut behind Akihito. The cage made squeaking noises as it was placed on another desk. The door opened again and Akihito was left alone in the dark office. However the darkness did not bother the kitten as he could see in it.

The room was not interesting however, just like the other offices he had been in since Asami had picked him up, there was a desk, two couches, a number of chairs and electronics all over. Annoyance began to worm into Akihito's body, he hated being locked up. The kitten wanted to go out and search for Asami, anything to get out of this flee bitten city. To be honest Akihito hated Hong Kong with a passion and just wanted to be home, to feel the Tokyo soil under his paws.

He reached out of the crate as far as he could with his claw and pulled the lock free with practiced ease. For some reason the humans kept locking him up even though he had proved to be able to escape, over the last week he had become an expert at escaping human crates and cages. The metal scraped by, allowing the door to spring open. Akihito made no fanfare, instead he jumped out and down the desk as quickly as was possible.

The carpet beneath him sunk down under his almost nonexistent weight. Akihito padded across the dark room with a gait that only a prideful kitten could pull off. Once he reached the door however he realized just how impossible his task was. The door was a heavy metal door that was locked with a knob that jolted out far above his reach. Even with all of Akihito's stray knowledge he knew that there was no way that a cat could open this door. Okay, maybe the human's knew that Akihito was smart enough to escape the cage. That would explain why they locked him inside an even bigger metal box.

Akihito examined the walls, the furniture, and the door extensively but found no way out. He truly was locked in the room this time but the wild cat absolutely refused to give up. The kitten wanted to leave and no metal door was going to stop him. Suddenly the knob above him gave an ear deafening click, indicating that a human was about to join him in his metal prison. An idea jumped into Akihito's head and he ran under one of the couches.

The door opened and the kitten waited, listening from his hiding place. A voice echoed through the room, "He got out again."

Without shutting the door again the man ran into the bright club lights to get Fei-Long. The humans assumed he got out again and left the door open for him, how nice of them. Akihito bounced through the doorway into the horribly lit room. The loud noises frightened him at first but the golden kitten refused to give in to fear.

Ducking and weaving between legs and waving feet, Akihito searched for Asami. After a moment he noticed a smell that should not have been in a human nest such as this one. The kitten could smell another stray cat hiding out inside the building, more specifically in the ventilation shafts. Veering off of his original path, Akihito ran for the shaft where the smell was the strongest. That was no grate to keep him out of it so he walked in without much thought. After a moment of searching for the smell he fell, and fell.

Not looking where he was going, Akihito had fallen into a hole that led deeper into the foundation of the club. In panic, the kitten called out in fear. He mewed like a new born kit until he slammed down on top of a pile of blankets.

Luckily the stray cat did not get injured in the fall but he was jared enough to take a few minutes to collect himself. The small place where he had landed was obviously a bigger looking area that was a part of the ventilation shafts. There were sheets, blankets, towels, and even socks covering the whole floor with tissue paper blocking where the air for the ventilation shafts should have been.

His breathing hitched as he tried to calm down from his panic episode. Fear still caked his mind and his lunges burned with the need of air. He heaved and hacked and felt pain for each and every one. Akihito did not even notice another cat licking his side that had been exposed in his collapse. The licks were gentle and meant to assist in his breathing.

After a few more minutes of constant struggle Akihito was able to take a good amount of air into his lungs. His body slowly relaxed and he realized that he was no longer alone. Standing over him was a gray striped tom with luminescent blue eyes. Akihito would have panic had he not seen the pity and compassion in the older cats eyes. The kitten's instincts told him that no harm would come to him here so he licked the older tom's cheek in thanks as he stood up.

The gray stray before him glanced up and down Akihito's dirty pelt, "Well, little one, how did you end up here? You do know how dangerous it is here, right?"

The kitten flicked his tail as he sat down on his rump, huffing slightly, "All too well. I was looking for someone to get me back to Tokyo." Akihito managed to keep his voice even and avoided being rude but only just.

The tom nodded slowly then narrowed his eyes when Akihito brought up Tokyo, "You know someone who can get you to Tokyo from here?" His voice sounded disbelieving.

Akihito dropped his head slightly in shame, "A human named Asami could take me back if I begged him." He kept his eyes trained on the black blanket beneath his paws. He did not like telling other cats of his weaknesses, he was a prideful kitten that did not like admitting that he even had them.

He expected laughter, however instead he got a hiss, "Damn human, I hate that Asami. He is going to be trouble in the future." The tom growled his dissatisfaction, "He is going to be in charge of this nest from what I hear and I dread each and every moment of it." Akihito nodded at the tom's words, knowing that even he would hate being back in Asami's clutches.

"The problem is," The tom continued in a calmer voice, "I don't think you could hitch a ride with him. That human is far too careful, he would notice a stow away." Akihito would have laughed at the tom thinking his words a joke had he not looked completely serious.

The kitten flicked his tail in his direction and waited until the tom sat down before responding softly, in a voice that the tom had to strain to hear, "He will take me with him no matter what I say. I guess you could say that I am his...p...pet. Don' you dare make fun of me. That guy will not let me go. You know what, I am no pet of his, I am his prisoner. Thats what I am, his prisoner."

The tom before him smiled widely, "I believe you, kit. My name is Hoshi, what is your name." The cat named Hoshi before Akihito extended his tail to shake, they had become friends in the short amount of time they spent in the cramped space of the ventilation shaft. The golden kitten shook Hoshi's tail with his smaller one, "Akihito. You are from Japan as well?"

Hoshi smiled a cat grin and flicked his tail, gesturing for Akihito to get up and follow him. The younger cat stood, shaking his pelt free from a sock that had somehow managed to stick to him, and followed without question. The tom's voice echoed behind him so that Akihito could hear him, "Yes, but that was a long time ago."

He sighed but continued none the less, "I was born in a town only a short distance from Tokyo. to be truthful, I was born a pet." Akihito growled despite everything, he liked Hoshi but all pets were considered horrible by strays and Akihito was a stray through and through. He could almost hear Hoshi's smile in his voice when he spoke again, "When my kitten days finally ended they sent me away, to a human shop where many humans glared at me for days on end. In the end though the shop sent me away to Hong Kong."

After a moment of silence, hoping that Hoshi would continue, Akihito asked, "But then how did you end up here?"

Hoshi stopped at an intersection, Akihito had hardly noticed that they had been moving. The shafts he saw were much like the one he occupied, except that one had a rather steep incline. The tom in front of Akihito turned around to face the kitten and spoke in a solemn voice, "Some sad stories are best left alone. However it is safe to say that I was not alone when I left."

Gray stripes flashing, Hoshi turned back around and lept up the incline before them. Akihito followed as fast as he could, neither of them comfortable with speaking anymore. Sometimes when trying to escape human clutches cat clans were separated, mothers from kits, litters shatters, mates from mates. Looking at Hoshi he assumed that the cat he lost was his mate.

A sadness seeped into his heart but suddenly he spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. The dancing light he had seen only moments ago now filled the ventilation shaft that he and Hoshi ran in.

There was a grate across the front of the shaft however, they could not exit so quickly. Of course, Akihito thought to himself, nothing is that easy anymore. It is probably that human Asami's fault too. Everything that went wrong in Akihito's life was Asami's fault and Akihito refused to allow anyone to forget it.

Hoshi stepped to the side so Akihito could approach the grate to see out. Humans were continuing to dance as they had before the kitten had almost killed himself in the shaft fall. A voice grabbed the kitten's attention, "There is unrest here." Akihito turned toward Hoshi in question so the older cat continued, "There is a scent of gun powder in the air. I would stay here until the danger has passed."

A frown adorned Akihito's face as he smelled the gun powder as well. His instincts dictated that he remain where he was until he was certain that he would not die but then he noticed something in the crowd. Standing there by the bar, that smelled like evil, was Kirishima, Suoh, and the main one Akihito focused on, Asami.

The kitten threw his weight against the grate without a moments thought. The metal gave out and flew across the floor as the golden bullet took off toward the human. Akihito ran across the floor but just as he had full view of Asami the room grew quiet and the small kitten noticed just what the humans were frightened of.

A man dressed in completely black clothes had a gun trained on Asami's head. No one near them dared to move a single inch. However none of them were Akihito, the kitten did not even hesitate. He ran toward the bar next to Asami and jumped with all his might. The wood was hard and cold beneath him but he did not pause as he turned, hissing and spitting, and crashed into the barrel of the gun.

The man, not used to being attacked by small cats, dropped the gun from his hand. Akihito clutched the hand, drawing blood from the pale skin. He could see what would come next but Akihito could not regret jumping into the fight. The man flung the kitten in anger at being attacked and the small kitten was suddenly crushed into a concrete wall.

Sounds filtered through the darkness that flooded the kitten's vision. His body felt like putty as he slid down the wall to the ground. His mind began to drift away into oblivion. As he faded away he heard someone say his name, over and over again. He could no longer hold on anymore and within moments he was no more.


	7. Welcome Home!

**Author's Note**

**Knighte here with a new chapter. I know, that last cliffhanger probably broke your heart. Or at least I hope it did because if it didn't I did not do my job right.**

**I love all of your reviews and they have made me want to post as quickly as I could to end your suffering, that and my friend who read it chased me down and hit me until I promised to post this. Oh and hopefully before anyone asks Hoshi is a character I made up but he fit right in where I needed him. I sincerely hope you guys did not mind him being there. :)**

**I reached 8,000 views and I almost cried. Thank you all for at least giving me and my story a chance. This should be the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**Thanks,**

**Knighte:)**

Asami's POV

The lights of Tokyo filtered through the tinted window that led to Asami's office desk. The yakuza himself sat at his oak desk, holding a cluster of papers in front of his nose. No one wanted to bother Asami because of his current dark mood. Even Kirishima seemed hesitant to enter the office. The phone on the man's desk went off loudly. At first Asami did not acknowledge the annoying noise but after a few rings he could not handle the pitched sound any longer. He picked up his desk phone roughly and answered sternly, "What is it Kirishima?"

The voice that answered him seemed equally as annoyed as Asami, "Sir, Fei-Long is here to see you." The older man growled under his breath, "Send him away. I will not see that man."

The voice Asami used warned Kirishima to not challenge him however Kirishima kept his voice calm as he state evenly, "Fei-Long insists that he see you immediately. He is refusing to leave until he sees you." Asami put down the papers in his other hand and clenched it into a fist as Kirishima continued quickly, "I can have security escort him out if you wish, Asami."

Asami shook his head slightly and said, "No. Bring him up. I will listen to what he has to say." Without any sort of good bye Asami hung up, not that Kirishima expected one. As Asami waited for his unexpected and unwelcome guest to arrive he piled his to be signed papers in one stack off to the side. As his ears hear the ruffles of papers shifting on his desk Asami's mind drifted, back to the day at the club in Hong Kong.

**Asami's POV of the club fight (by popular demand)**

The older man stepped out of the black limo onto the streets of Hong Kong. The noise of the club before him leaked out into the night air that was otherwise silent. Asami approached the door to the Heise Mianzhao club with Kirishima and Suoh close behind him. The man at the door bowed deeply saying in a respectful voice, "Asami-sama, the boss is expecting you."

The three Japanese men walked by with only slight nods at the mans words. The din inside was not to Asami's liking but not unexpected as he glanced around to find the man who held his wildcat. Suoh did not let himself relax, glancing from person to person. Asami approached the bar and asked the barkeep, "Where is Fei-Long hiding himself? Tell him that Asami is here to see him. I will not appreciate being kept waiting."

The barkeep turned away quickly and walked away to find his boss post haste. During the conversation, or more like Asami demanding things while people ran to accommodate him, Suoh and Kirishima had made certain that the barkeep was moving to fetch his boss when something happened.

Something dark came into view but only for a second. Before anyone could react, Asami had a gun pointed at his head with a loud voice stating, "Nobody move or there will be one less yakuza in the world." Slowly people froze, the music died away, and everyone turned to stare at the situation that Asami was in.

The silence that followed the assassin's words rang through the room like the gun shot that everyone knew was coming. Asami took a drag on his cigarette and breathed out the smoke in the assassin's face. Just as the smoke cleared a different kind of bullet shot out.

A kitten, a golden one, jumped from outside of Asami's vision and crashed into the man's gun, knocking it from his gloved hands. Instead of dropping however, Akihito flexted his lithe body and grabbed on to the only thing within reach, the man's still outstretched hand.

The absence of the gun Suoh pulled out his own, but things moved far too quickly. For full use of his hands, the killed before Asami threw the kitten into the nearest concrete wall. The smack sound along with the symphony of bones cracking and breaking could be heard. Without much thought Suoh shot the assassin before he could do any more harm, but enough was don. As blood drained out of a hole in the assassin's head Asami's eyes shifted to the golden, bloody heap on the floor where it had fallen.

Asami refused to allow a single emotion cross his face but he could not stop from saying, "Akihito? Akihito? You had better be alright Akihito." He forced his voice to remain completely even despite his growing panic that he had lost his little kitten, "You had better be healthy enough for me to punish you later for trying to escape me."

He remembered the moment that he and Akihito had first met. Seeing the kitten jump through a window to get away from three dogs seemed almost something like a human might do when put in a desperate situation. All of his movements and expressions seemed to fit a human so when he had to name the kitten he picked Akihito, or bright, and the wild cat answered to it. It was then that Asami decided to keep his bright little kitten named Akihito.

The memory had all the emotions bubble slightly to the surface to Asami's facade. His face however showed none of the turmoil within him when the door to his office opened. In stepped the Chinese yakuza, Fei-Long. He also kept his face completely neutral as he approached Asami. The two men shook hands stiffly and sat down just as Kirishima left them to their business.

The moment the door closed behind Asami's secretary Fei-Long spoke, "I would like to apologize for the incident at my club. That man was a professional, have you already taken care of him?"

A small, sadistic smile wormed its way on to Asami's face, "Yes," He stated while tipping back in his chair looking smug, "He will not be doing anything like that ever again."

"I also apologize for what happened to your small kitten." Asami put his hands together in contemplation of what had happened since Akihito...

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Okay I have prolonged your suffering enough. I guess you can say that I am a tiny bit (a lot) sadistic but here you go.**

Akihito's POV

The last couple of weeks were hell for Akihito. The wall had left him scars that did not want to heal, his injuries consisted of a major concussion, sprained paw, broken tail, two cracked ribs, and a punctured lung. It seemed like forever before the kitten could move from the nest that Asami had made for him on the yakuza's bed. All that time Akihito did almost nothing but sleep, and sleep. The strangest part was that every time his hazel eyes opened Asami was right there for him.

Once Akihito was able to walk around by himself, without the human following him all the time, he wanted to go outside. After he had felt that small window of freedom in Hong Kong he need to feel it again. Almost as much as his body needed air, Akihito had to feel free. He had to be free to run down a back alley on the far side of Tokyo.

He missed Tokyo, the feel of cold concrete under his paws in a chase. Akihito missed the grass in the parks, feeling the wind and hearing the leaves rustle above him. Finally, something happened that Akihito never would have guessed in a million years. It would seem to Asami felt bad for what had happened in Hong Kong, or at least he acknowledged that everything bad that happened to Akihito was his fault, and allowed the kitten to have excursions.

The man had a small kitten door installed for Akihito's use, and did he use it. The kitten could use the elevator almost better than a human sometimes so he found no obstacle to trap him in the building anymore. The only thing between him and the freedom he sought was, of course, Asami. The yakuza made rules that Akihito had to follow or fear being dragged back by his tail, his still injured tail.

The rules were simple, he could only be out when the sun was in the sky and he had to stay in his section of Tokyo. To be honest, the section of Tokyo that he was allowed in was relatively huge, two parks, a couple hundred alleyways and plenty of other cats.

For a week of testing he found how far he could push Asami before he dragged him back to his nest, kicking and yowling at the top of his lungs. Kirishima was still nursing his wounds from the first retrieval job.

If Asami did not want him outside one day he would warn him verbally, lock the cat door, and keep a guard outside the door to make sure he would remain in the pent house. Akihito had tried and failed to escape on one of those days, when Asami expected that he would be trapped, but he refused to give up. The door that usually was open, lay completely and stubbornly shut. His cat door had been locked by Asami but Akihito sniffed around to try and escape, he refused to be caged in this pent house for some human's entertainment.

The thrill of escape hummed through his mind as he pushed on the cat door experimentally. Of course it did not give in any way, the structure remained completely solid. This did not daunt him however, he already knew that escaping from Asami was by no means easy but he pushed against it again and wished it would just open for him.

Of course Akihito's wish was left unfulfilled. The kitten turned, flicking his tail slightly in the sudden movement, and focused on other exits. Lately Akihito had been very cued in on ventilation shafts and where they went but all of the shafts in the pent house were sealed off. He could find no way that a kitten, even one of his size, could get through.

Realizing that this was his best option of escape he, once again, began to pick at the screws holding the grate in place with his claws. Over the last couple days the kitten had been slowly pulling the screws loose but he had yet to get the grate off of the opening of the shaft before him.

After a few more hours of picking and biting at the metal screws and Akihito was able to pull out three out of the four. He did not rejoice, knowing that he had no time for that. Asami and Kirishima had been talking and the kitten knew that the older man would be coming back early today. As in not after midnight and the sun had already set. The kitten's tummy growled for food but Akihito did not stop, hoping and praying he could pry the metal apart in time.

Finally, a loud sound of screeching metal and the screw pulled loose. Without the last screw to hold the grate in place it fell almost on top of Akihito. The kitten jumped back and let the metal crash before him onto the carpet.

A burst of sickly sweet air bellowed into the golden kitten's face. He coughed at the stench but ran into the hole he had created without a second thought. The metal was warm under his paws but not uncomfortably so. His claws clicked on the ground as he ran down the slope. Akihito hoped that he was heading further down the building.

After what felt like forever, after so many twists and turns through the ventilation that it felt like he was only going in circles, he reached another grate in a whole new room. The new nest he had reached did not lock the blockade into place so he just pushed it with his nose and it crashed into the carpet before him.

He could tell he was in a completely different apartment because of the lack of cigarette smoke, so he tip toed to the kitchen as quietly as a mouse. There seemed to be no humans in the nest but living with Asami had taught him to always be on his guard. He jumped up onto the counter and looked out of the window there. The window was open slightly and across a five foot jump was another building roof.

Akihito smiled widely, he could taste freedom on the tip of his tongue and he did not want to waste on more moment even to celebrate his new found freedom. He pushed the window open as far as it would and jumped.

His free fall felt made it feel as though his whole body was being charged with electricity. The wind whipped his fur around almost like it was caressing him. The kitten felt no fear as the unforgiving roof quickly approached. His eyes closed for moment, just feeling the moonlight touch his pelt before he landed lightly on the roof he had been aiming for. The roof had nothing of consequence up there, except for a fire escape that Akihito ran for. Now that he was safe on the building next to Asami's pent house he felt fear that Asami would catch him. Asami had a thing about catching Akihito as soon as he broke the rules.

His jump onto the fire escape and his landing cause the whole structure to make loud clanging noise all the way down. The sound made the kitten run faster down the stairs. Of course now the sound got louder and made the kitten run faster. The cycle kept going until finally Akihito reached the last landing. The kitten jumped through the metal railings into a partially soaked box below.

He landed safely and without pausing to make sure he was not injured from his stupidity he ran from Asami's building. The men in black did not follow him so he assumed that Asami had yet to notice his absence.

After a couple blocks past his allowed area Akihito slowed down and finally began to feel the freedom worm its way into his body. Tokyo had not changed much since he had been collared, or in his case handkerchiefed, and Akihito felt like he had finally come home. The concrete beneath him, the fences around him, and the moon above him almost seemed to welcome him back.

Akihito slowed his pace to a walk as he slowly drifted toward a familiar part of Tokyo. Before Asami had imprisoned him Akihito had places where he slept, it changed from day to day but he still had favorites, and those places came with their neighbors.

The alleys blurred into one another as the kitten found just the right place. He jumped onto a fence lithely, with his tail twitching in anticipation. He had finally escaped and he was back on the streets. Most cats who go caught did not get a second chance but here Akihito was, running in his old tracks. The kitten reached one of his nesting areas. It was a human nest, or house, but he slept on the roof, or at least in a nitch of the room that held off rain.

The tiny little nitch only had some fabric that Akihito had to pry out of a dogs mouth lining the floor where he slept. It felt warm and the kitten knew that Asami could never find him here, this was his safe place from the world.

Below him he heard a soft voice say, "Akihito. Akihito are you up there." The kitten pondered answering when the voice continued, "Don't bother ignoring me, I caught you scent and I know your there."

A smile crossed his lips as Akihito knew who was crouched below in the alleyway. The golden kitten jumped down right next to another stray cat but this one was pure black save white speckles on his ears. Once his paws landed on the cobblestones of the alleyway both of the cats started purring, "I knew it was you Akihito." The black tom standing before the kitten said with a smile, "The rumors around the streets were that some dogs killed you."

Akihito laughed softly, "Of course not. No stupid mutts could take out me." The kitten puffed out his chest in his little pride that he had kept under careful care. The cat before him laughed along with Akihito. By no means was the black cat, that was named Takumi, his closest associate but he felt like Takumi could be trusted.

That trust however was short lived. Takumi looked down the kitten, as though to look for injuries, and noticed a flash of blue. His eyes landed on the indications of Asami's possession and it almost seemed like he could not look away.

Akihito felt more then noticed that Takumi unsheathed his claws and moved at just the right time to avoid an attack. For those few moments the kitten had forgotten the hatred that all stray cats held for human pets. That hatred shone through the black alley cat's eyes like the moon above. The black tom lept over Akihito's shoulder, missing him completely.

Once Takumi turned back toward Akihito he said in a voice that leaked out the anger that still stood out in his eyes, "You became a pet? How dare you, Akihito."

Both of the cats began to circle each other in an attempt to catch the other without them noticing. Akihito reflected back for a second before answer with a hardness to his voice, "I did not become a pet, I was taken and trapped for a long time. Don't you dare," He shouted loudly at the cat he saw as his friend, "judge me for something that I could not control."

The moment he stopped speaking his 'friend' jumped forward and scraped his claws across Akihito's shoulder painfully. The golden kitten yowled in pain and quickly pushed the attacking cat back with a spray of his blood. The red liquid poured down his shoulder onto his tiny paw. Fear spiked through Akihito when he realized that he could be killed in this fight. By a cat he considered to be one of his friends.

Looking back on everything on the streets, all of the stray cats hated house cats because they thought themselves above the stray cats. This fact however was not the same with Akihito. He wanted to continue being an alley cat when he had been housed by a human.

Anger seeped into Akihito's mind until a thought doused it like a bucket of ice cold water. Did Akihito really want to become a stray cat again? Did he want to live out here without a single other cat that cared if he was alive or if a pack of dogs had eaten him. The only being that seemed to care if Akihito was happy or healthy was the one he had been trying to escape this whole time. The only person who cared if Akihito was Akihito was the over lord called Asami.

The thought had only just passed through his mind when Takumi attacked again. Without much thought Akihito's claws flashed and cut the black cat across his right eyes. Instantly bright red blood flowed from the fresh wound and into the cats eye. Half blind, Takumi pulled back and before the black cat could do much more then yowl in anger at being hurt, Akihito jumped onto the fence again and ran at top speed away form the cat he used to think was his friend.

The night seemed more menacing then before, almost like every shadow was a threat to the young cats life. The kitten sat down at the opening of a random alley way and because he had not bothered to keep track of where he was going, Akihito only had a general idea of where he was.

Akihito heard cars go by at top speed and people shouting across the street. The sounds of Tokyo made Akihito want to tear up in fear that his freedom would be taken again.

A car stopped right next to his alleyway but Akihito just looked up at the golden moon. Akihito himself looked almost like a cat version of the moon and it made the kitten want to howl like a wolf in joy. The only person he could truly trust to care for him would lock him up if he thought that Akihito would allow him. The kitten could not allow Asami to know that he cared for the older human. No one could know that Akihito had chosen the human over one of his street friends. Then again who would tell the human?

A dark shadow appeared suddenly and blocked the moon light from Akihito's vision. Turning around, Akihito saw the devil before him. Asami stood over him smoking one of his cigarettes and looked horribly pissed off. The kitten smiled softly at the human before him, he had completely forgotten that he had broken Asami's rules and left his apartment without permission. Feeling slightly sheepish, Akihito backed up slowly before Asami's big hand shot out and plucked the kitten from the alleyway.

Akihito wiggled slightly, enough to make it seem like he was fighting more then he really wanted to. As he was chucked into the back of the limo, with Asami following close behind him, he knew the smile on the man's face meant he was in for a world of punishment for escaping. However, the kitten felt no regret for going back with Asami, he felt as though he belonged with the man.

The kitten settled back against the leather of the seat and yawned, imagining Asami's face when Akihito would be there to welcome him home, every single day.

**THE END!**

**So what do you guys think? Should I make another story, or should I just add more onto what I already have? I need an opinion guys!**

**Please don't kill me, kk?**

**Thank you all so much for everything,**

**Knighte:)**


	8. Epilogue: Tied Together

**Hello everyone, this is Knighte:) again. So I took some of your reviews (mostly everyones) into consideration. Almost everyone wanted a normal day in kitty Akihito's life. Here it is for you. **

**The sequel to this story should be up in about one week. One chapter at a time obviously. **

**This story made it to 100 reviews! Thank you all for your support. There is no way I could have done as much as I have without all of you. Thanks. **

**Here it is, ironically titled**

**Tied together**

The late afternoon sun flickered in the sky as Akihito padded into the empty living room, yawning as he went. The day had started later for the kitten due to Asami coming home horribly late. The yakuza did not even apologize for making Akihito wait up for him until 5 AM. His hazel eyes locked on the full food bowl left out for him.

Over the last few weeks Asami had called his avoidance of taking human food 'childish acts' and that he would not longer accept such behavior. Since he and Akihito had conversed about it, or more like Asami demanded something while Akihito rolled his eyes almost constantly, the human placed the food in the kitten's food bowl and left it there until it was gone. Sometimes the food stayed there for days until Akihito gave in to his hunger and ate it.

The kitten's pride had dulled slightly to allow for him to eat what was given to him. The wet food went down nicely and stopped the hunger pains so he ate as much as was given to him. As he ate the food that was currently in his bowl he saw a flash of color from under the couch.

The kitten jumped away from the food, knowing it would be there later, and raced to see what was in his hiding spot. He thrusted his paw under the couch and pulled out a tie, it was bright red with a strange design that he thought was cool. Akihito had stolen the tie from Asami's closet, mostly because it was his favorite and the kitten liked ticking the human off in any way he could, and had hidden it under the couch before Asami had gotten home last night. The kitten just realized he had forgotten to put it back before his human woke up.

Asami would never admit it but he had a thing about his ties. He had an obsession that only Kirishima, Suoh, and Akihito knew about. For some reason Asami needed to wear the tie that Akihito stole every time that there is a big deal.

Whenever Asami doesn't wear the tie at the right time he gets angry, about just about everything. Akihito wanted to find out what was so special about a tie that could make Asami more calm about things. He had played with the bright fabric long into the night but found nothing truly different about it, the thing was exactly like his blue handkerchief.

He thought for a moment, he could hide the tie in the back of Asami's closet. The possibility made sense to Akihito but he felt bad for anyone that had to deal with Asami without his tie. Taking pity on Kirishima, and Suoh Akihito tied the red fabric to his tail gently and ran out of his cat door.

The elevator was like second nature to Akihito so soon after leaving the pent house he was leaving the front doors of the complex. The cement before him was wet from a rain the night before but the sun shine above him told the kitten that the dampness would be short lived. The sunshine made his golden pelt glimmer as he ran down the sidewalk, dodging between legs. Human's thought they were so smart, two men were following Akihito on his journey but he noticed them almost immediately and ditched them after running along a string of maze like alleyways.

After his men in black were blissfully absent he ran ever faster across the roof tops toward Asami's work place. The tall building had stone stairs that did not allow anyone to get into the building without getting past the two guards at the front doors.

In fact, a group of humans were arguing with the guards, trying to get in to see the owner, but Akihito paid them no heed. The golden kitten paraded through the door, past the guards that paid him no mind. The group of humans stared wide eyes at the cat that just strolled into the exclusive building like he owned the damn place but Akihito had a mission to complete.

He scaled the building in what felt like meer minutes. The hallway shrunk as he raced through it, following on the heels of Kirishima, who was just stepping into Asami's office. He dashed through the human's legs and entered an office that Akihito knew almost too well. It had not changed since before he had been allowed to stay home alone, his napping spot by the window was even still exactly where he left it, but Akihito felt no inclination to take a nap in the current moment.

The little wild cat ran the length of the office and jumped onto Asami's desk just as the man was saying, "Kirishima I want to know where that cat is, and I want to know ten minutes ago. Those men are useless, can't even follow a kit-". The moment that the kitten's paws hit his desk he paused as he came to the sudden realization that the focal point of his conversation had just jumped right at him.

The man took a drag of one his cigarettes that had sat, forgotten, in his hand. As he blew out the smoke he spoke in a calm voice to the kitten, "Akihito, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Akihito rolled his eyes thinking that the man would have him followed but he saw nothing wrong with it. The man was nothing if not a bastard of the highest caliber. Instead of dignifying his question with an answer Akihito pulled the tie off of his disheveled tail.

The human's eyes shifted down to the flash of red as Akihito carried the tie over the desk top and dropped it into Asami's lap. The sound of fabric thumping down into Asami's lap could be heard through out the silent office before a smile spread across the man's face, "Did you come all the way here to bring me the tie you stole, my little Akihito?" This time Akihito rolled his eyes in Asami's direction to tell him just how much he cared about him knowing that the kitten had stolen his most precious tie.

As the kitten made to jump off of the desk a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision made him pounce. Akihito began to chase a purple feather around the desk top. His mind had stopped thinking rationally, all he could see was his prey that he needed to capture. Thinking back later the kitten knew if he attacked Asami's hand then he could have gotten the feather without all the running around but what fun would that be?

Jumping around the human's desk, scattering the important papers around the room, Akihito played for a good half an hour before he collapsed in exhaustion. His gold fur shifted as he panted heavily.

The human stood above him as he switched out his ties, flawlessly adjusting his new tie in front of Akihito. If there was one word that Akihito would associate with Asami it would be perfection, he was a perfect bastard and for that Akihito hated him with a burning passion from his fiery, prideful soul. The man seemed to have no flaws but Akihito was damned determined to find and use every single one that he could find.

After a moment of catching his breath Akihito hissed slightly at Asami who just smiled at the kitten's anger. Kirishima had already collected all the papers that had flown to the ground during Akihito's feathery game. As Kirishima placed the papers on the desk Akihito ran for door, trying to escape while Asami was distracted. The small cat jumped up and opened the door enough to slip out before either of the humans could so much as glance in his direction.

For once Akihito was too tired to play around outside. With his guards trailing around behind him, he padded back to the pent house without a thought except for the cat nap waiting for him. The men behind him stayed back far enough that Akihito just forgot about them as he slunk through his cat door. The apartment was just as he had left it earlier, except that the bedroom look a lot more inviting for some reason.

The kitten jumped up onto the huge bed and layed out, trying to take up as much of the bed as was physically possible. Within moment he had fallen asleep with the sun keeping him warm throughout his nap.

Night had fallen by the time Akihito awoke on the huge bed. The kitten's internal clock warned him that Asami would be home any moment. The kitten stretched back, allowing his spine to click into place, and then jumped down off of Asami's bed. He padded down the hallway and ended up in the drafty entryway.

The night before he stood in the cold entryway for hours, wondering if Asami had forgotten where home was. Did Asami get hurt and end up in the hospital? Akihito prayed that he would not have to wait as long tonight. The minutes blurring into each other as Akihito waited, silently, right in front of the door.

After what felt like an eternity, the wooden door unlocked with a deafening click. The door opened to reveal Asami in his black suit. The moment Akihito saw Asami was home he began to purr and mew, welcoming him home. A smile adorned the kitten's face as Asami scoped Akihito up into his arms.

The kitten nuzzled the human's neck affectionately as the human shifted them both into the warm bedroom. Asami gently set Akihito down on the bed as he turned away to get dressed for bed. Once Asami was in more comfortable clothes, which consisted of loose pants and no shirt, he layed down next to Akihito.

The kitten curled up into a little ball and remained in his completely still mode of sleep. Asami smiled and caressed the kitten gently. A quiet purr could be heard from the sleeping pet as Asami pulled the kitten up against him and fell asleep.

**There you go...the final chapter of Kitten through the Window. How you all like it?**

**Sincerely, **

**Knighte:)**


End file.
